


Пока я не захотел измениться…

by Jasherk, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baked Goods, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Comfort Sex, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dissociation, HYDRA Trash Party, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lollipops, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Trauma, Rape Recovery, Safewords, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, butthole dysphoria, don't do complicated kinky stuff with a guy you just met on craigslist, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: К счастью, как оказалось, Стив и Сэм сказали ему чистую правду: в интернете можно было найти все,что угодно.Он нашел парня, в чьем профиле было указано ДОКТОР РЯДОМ в (ТВОЕЙ ЗАДНИЦЕ) вместо имени или адреса.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 46
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Пока я не захотел измениться…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Til I Wanted to Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131518) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Оригинал написан по заявке на hydratrashmeme:  
> Итак, сыворотка помогала Баки исцелятся, но иногда его рвали настолько безжалостно, что его приходилось зашивать. И это было особенно жестоко, потому что, после того, как он восстанавливался и снова становился тугим, новые изнасилования становились все хуже и хуже.  
> Впоследствии во время секса со Стивом, ему кажется, что его дырка слишком свободная, чтобы доставить тому удовольствие, и его надо починить (все это только в его голове). И в тайне от Стива он ищет «медицинскую помощь», чтобы сделать свою дырку снова тугой.  
> Само собой, это болезненно, вызывает массу флешбеков, к тому же еще и сделает его таким узким, что немаленький член Стива просто не влезет теперь.  
> Название взято из песни «Я хочу стать лучше…» группы Bleachers. (Never knew I was broken til I wanted to change... – Я и не подозревал, что я сломан, пока я не захотел измениться…)

Ему казалось, что все хорошо. У него снова был Стив, и, как и всегда, бросившись к нему, он автоматически подписался на участие в его персональной войне. Так вся его жизнь определялась однажды сделанным выбором. По сути он даже и не выбирал этого: просто давным-давно дал обещание. И если он собирался держаться за то, что был Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, это означало, что он будет держаться и за Стива.

И это было прекрасно. Ему нравилось быть Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. Иногда ему казалось, что он каким-то образом украл эту жизнь у кого-то еще, но Стив, Наташа и доктора раз за разом повторяли ему, что хотя он и может чувствовать нечто подобное, на самом деле все не так. Это была его жизнь, его имя, все это теперь принадлежало ему.

Он заслужил их теперь, после всего, что с ним было. Заслужил все эти маленькие удовольствия существования Баки Барнса. Заслужил привилегию ложиться в одну постель со Стивом, и просыпаться со Стивом, и знать, где тот находится в любое время.

Учитывая, сколько времени они потеряли в прошлом, и все, что случилось потом, он конечно же заслужил право получать толстый, усиленный сывороткой хуй Стива в себя и наслаждаться им так часто, как ему этого хотелось.

Ему даже не пришлось это красть. Не пришлось даже особенно напрягаться — Стив и сам это любит. Стив ебет его так мощно, что он ни о чем другом думать не может, и никогда не кончает, пока не убедится, что Баки тоже получил свое удовольствие по меньшей мере дважды.

Так что ему казалось, что все в порядке, вплоть до того момента, когда Стив нахмурился и убрал руку от задницы Баки со словами:

— Послушай, не мог бы ты… может быть, нам стоит попробовать что-то другое сегодня?

Он буквально физически ощутил, как внутри возникла маленькая трещина, и из нее отчетливо потянуло холодом, но он улыбнулся улыбкой Баки, совсем чуть-чуть удивленной. Он все еще был возбужден, все еще лежал с раздвинутыми ногами, открытый для Стива.

— Я успел наскучить тебе, Стив?

Стив отрицательно замотал головой, и его рука вернулась обратно и снова коснулась дырки в заднице Баки. И это было так нежно, так скользко от смазки, что Баки не смог сдержать дрожи, и заметил, что Стив наблюдает за его реакцией. На мгновение Баки подумал, что Стив только дразнил его, вынуждая вымаливать секс. Может быть, все еще может быть в порядке. Стив не заставит его умолять по-настоящему.

Но Стив посмотрел туда, где его пальцы едва прикасались к дырке Баки.

— Мы многовато трахались с тобой… Я многовато тебя трахал, — его осторожные пальцы с легкостью погрузились внутрь, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления.

И Баки сразу же понял, что Стив хочет сказать ему, и почему пытается сделать это так нежно и деликатно. Стив любит Баки. Если он Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, то он тот человек, который заслужил эту любовь и доброту, которая идет с ней в комплекте.

И все же, даже у такой любви и доброты, как у Стива, есть свой предел. Ситуация стала неприемлемой, и ее необходимо исправить.

— Я просто подумал, что может быть стоит дать твоей заднице немного передохнуть, — прошептал Стив. — Сыворотка, конечно, творит чудеса, но…

 _Сыворотка, конечно, творит чудеса, но ты только взгляни на это._ Ассет лежал на смотровом столе, с широко раздвинутыми и задранными вверх ногами, зафиксированный для осмотра. Техник показал хендлеру, куда конкретно надо смотреть, пальцы в резиновой перчатке свободно двигались в обезображенной заднице, раскрытой настолько широко, что он едва ощущал их прикосновения. _Вы совершенно не позволяете ему заживлять себя. Конечно, я могу зашить его надежно и крепко, но даже в таком случае вам стоит дать ему хотя бы день передышки, или все станет только хуже. — Надежно и крепко._. Хендлер шлепнул его по задранной кверху ляжке и по-волчьи ухмыльнулся технику. — _Мне нравится, как это звучит_.

— Завтра? — предложил Баки. — Сейчас я уже весь готов, а завтра я отдохну и снова буду как новенький.

Стив явно колебался. А значит, он все-таки хотел его, и Баки уцепился за это. Ничего страшного, что его задница отвратительна: Стив же просто заботится о своем Баки снова, дав ему знать заранее, пока все не зашло слишком далеко, пока еще есть время все исправить.

Ему следовало бы знать, что даже как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, он не сможет получать хорошее без плохого.

Стив осторожно ввел пальцы ему внутрь, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом.

— Так не больно?

Баки торопливо замотал головой, краснея из-за того, что был вынужден признать это. Ему следовало понять с самого начала. Ему _ни разу_ не было больно со Стивом, стало быть, ему следовало догадаться раньше. Он с самого начала не был достаточно тугим и тесным для Стива.

Но теперь он не просто Ассет. Он Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, и ему можно иметь свои предпочтения. Стив хочет, чтобы он выражал их. Даже иногда был эгоистичен. Поэтому ему можно попросить о том, чего хочется.

— Пожалуйста, Стиви, не оставляй меня в подвешенном состоянии сегодня. Ты меня уже… аааааах…

Пальцы внутри изогнулись, заставляя захныкать от наслаждения, которое не могло доставить никакого удовольствия самому Стиву. Вот почему он забросил следить за своими обязанностями: со Стивом это никогда не ощущалось, как повинность. Было так легко забыть, что его тело все равно придется чинить, несмотря на то, что процесс его использования не ощущался работой, и причиненный ущерб был не так уж и очевиден.

— Приятно, Бак? — Стив наблюдал за ним ясными, жаркими глазами, сгибая пальцы внутри задницы Баки. Движениям ничего не мешало, и Баки мог слышать влажные звуки: вероятно, он был разворочен серьезнее, чем заподозрил вначале. Он, наверно, уже был раскрыт на распашку, но Стив по прежнему касался его и получал удовольствие.

— Станет еще лучше, если ты дашь мне то, о чем я тебя прошу, ты, мелкий… о, да! — Пальцы Стива надавили сильнее внутри него, задвигались наружу и внутрь, а потом выскользнули с чавкающим звуком. Член Стива занял их место быстрее, чем Баки успел вдохнуть. С него капало, и он продвигался внутрь так медленно, что Баки почти смог поверить, что его задница растягивалась внутри, когда он проникал туда. Он ощутил фантомную боль от проникновения, движения внутри, хотя и знал, что весь мокрый и развороченный там.

Он сжался на члене Стива так туго, как только мог, опять же, только сейчас осознав, как он избаловался. Сжиматься так сильно было почти что больно, член Стива теперь ощущался огромным внутри, даже несмотря на то, что Баки был растянут.

— Боже, Бак, — глаза Стива стали совсем темными от желания, и он продолжил терпеливо вдавливаться внутрь, хотя с Баки не было нужды так осторожничать. Даже когда он вошел полностью, больно не было — ох, Баки был глупцом, что не обращал на это раньше внимания. Он сжался на члене Стива, как только мог, вырвав у него звериный стон удовольствия, немедленно вызвавший ответную волну радости в его собственном теле.

Это принадлежало ему, и только ему. Это не имело никакого отношения к тому, что Стив любил Баки, или к той доброте, которая полагалась Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу. Он зарабатывал свое право на удовольствие прямо сейчас тем, что делал хорошо Стиву, пусть даже для этого у него не было ничего, кроме его исковерканного тела.

Поэтому он делал так снова и снова, сжимая мышцы задницы на члене Стива так крепко, как только мог. Стив двигался рывками, качаясь на нем и все время оставаясь глубоко внутри. Беспомощные жадные звуки вырывались из его горла, глаза были расширены, тонкая пленка пота покрыла раскрасневшееся тело, и все же Баки умудрился не понять, что происходит, пока Стив не прохрипел:

— Бак, я сейчас…

Баки зарычал и выдоил из него оргазм целенаправленными движениями. Стив кончил глубоко у него внутри, добавив еще одну порцию к скользкому месиву в его растраханной раскрытой дырке.

Рука Стива накрыла член Баки еще до того, как Стив перестал кончать в него, и Баки заскулил и подался ему навстречу. Он и сам уже был почти на вершине. Стив дрочил ему жестко и быстро, его ладонь все еще была скользкой от смазки, которую он использовал раньше. Член Стива не успел обмякнуть внутри него, когда Баки кончил, и когда он сжимался на нем в оргазме, это ощущалось так, будто он и правда был достаточно тугим для Стива, так, будто ему еще могло быть больно, как полагалось.

Стив резко выдохнул ему в ухо, словно он чувствовал эти сокращения задницы Баки вокруг него. Он вынул, как только Баки отпустил его — Баки даже и не сообразил, как крепко он прижимал Стива к себе, пока тот не отпустил его.

Баки не стал жаловаться, но без ощущения члена Стива внутри, сразу же стало очевидно, насколько он был растянут, каким мокрым и грязным он был там. Он физически ощутил, как сперма вытекает у него изнутри, и он прекрасно представлял себе, как это должно было выглядеть, как это будет ощущаться, если он опустит руку и потрогает себя там.

— Принести тебе полотенце? — прошептал Стив, обнимая его. Стив любил его. Стив всегда старался заботиться о нем.

Он был Баки. Он был Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. Его не накажут, если он испачкает постель: технически половина этой кровати принадлежала ему. И он мог пачкать ее как хотел.

Он помотал головой и изобразил сонную улыбку, прижимаясь к Стиву, чтобы тот скорее уснул. Чтобы не смотрел, во что превратилась его задница, свежеоттраханная и сочащаяся наружу. Завтра у них не будет секса, а это значит, что завтра он должен починить ее и успеть поправиться.

— Я большой мальчик, Стиви. Я могу сам позаботиться о себе.

У него больше не было техников, чтобы доложить им о проблеме, в его новой жизни. В жизни Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. У него были доктора, но доктора были внимательны, и аккуратны, и так нерасторопны. К тому же Стив, можно сказать, неизменно сопровождал его на всех визитах к врачам, а это было совершенно исключено, если он собирался исправить все до того, как Стиву придется снова столкнуться с этой проблемой.

Все было так, как он сказал Стиву прошлым вечером. Он был взрослым мальчиком. Он мог позаботиться обо всем сам.

К тому же он подозревал, что новые доктора не смогут должным образом помочь в его случае. Эта проблема была из его прошлой жизни, так что и решить ее он должен был по-старому.

Он не собирался выслеживать никого из бывших медицинских техников ГИДРЫ. Он был не настолько глуп, чтобы подвергать себя подобному риску, к тому же все те, местонахождение которых было ему известно, уже были в тюрьме или в могиле.

К счастью, как оказалось, Стив и Сэм сказали ему чистую правду: в интернете можно было найти все, что угодно. Даже парня, который считает, что зашить вашу грязную растраханную задницу для вас — это достаточно весело, чтобы он готов был сделать это бесплатно.

Он нашел парня, в чьем профиле было указано ДОКТОР РЯДОМ в (ТВОЕЙ ЗАДНИЦЕ) вместо имени или адреса. Потребовалось обменяться несколькими письмами по e-mail и телефонным звонком, чтобы убедить его, что Баки понимает, чего он хочет. Правда, ему пришлось торопливо ознакомиться с некоторыми моментами, чтобы правильно ответить на загадочные вопросы вроде «Светофорная система стоп-слов годится?» и «Есть что-то, о чем мне следовало бы знать заранее?»

Он ответил «да» на первый вопрос и «нет» на второй, прямо как в те времена, когда его хендлеры заставляли его молить о подобных вещах. «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, доктор, мне так это нужно. Я такой разъебанный и грязный. Необходимо, чтобы вы починили меня, как можно скорее, это срочно, это потребуется мне уже сегодня…»

Через пару часов у него уже есть адрес, куда прийти, и заверения в том, что он получит необходимое обслуживание, и все это не потребует от него вообще никаких усилий, кроме банальной ебли. Как только этот мнимый доктор из интернета трахнет его и зашьет его после, он сможет почиститься, а после его задница снова будет тугой и крепкой для Стива. Только это и имеет значение — получить требуемый результат. Это как снова быть на задании. Все сразу так просто и понятно.

Баки выскользнул из их квартиры, пока Стив был на одном из бесконечных PR-мероприятий, которые похоже составляли половину его работы Капитаном Америкой. Баки оставил записку: «Ушел посмотреть окрестности». Стив всегда радовался, когда Баки отправлялся в город самостоятельно.

Окрестности он тоже посмотрит, решил Баки, так что это даже и ложью нельзя считать. У него не было никаких причин чтобы посетить тот район, которым оказалась (ТВОЯ ЗАДНИЦА), и пока он шел туда, у него было время осмотреться по сторонам. На самом деле, место оказалось в сущности по соседству, не так и далеко от их со Стивом адреса в Бруклине. По дороге он заметил парочку кафе, из которых доносились заманчивые ароматы еды, и запомнил их, чтобы зайти туда потом.

Здание, где ему предстояло пройти обслуживание, оказалось вполне невинным на вид каменным домом.

На миг он даже уловил старый добрый запашок медицинских лабораторий ГИДРЫ в воздухе Бруклина, просочившийся ему в нос даже сквозь смешение запахов бумаги, шоколада и лаванды. Он застыл на дорожке, крепко сжимая кулаки в карманах. На его левой руке был маскировочный рукав, специально предназначенный для того, чтобы парень, к которому он пришел, не заметил в нем ничего странного.

Он и не догадается, что ему потребуются специально укрепленные фиксаторы с левой стороны от его пациента. У него не будет ни кодов, ни специальных приспособлений, чтобы удержать левую руку; пока Ассет будет сидеть — или лежать — неподвижно и тихо в течение всей процедуры. Баки сможет сражаться, если ему придется. Этот гражданский извращенец со своим медицинским набором не представлял для него никакой реальной угрозы. Впрочем, ни один из этих фактов касательно тактической ситуации не помог ему ощутить себя увереннее относительно плана в целом. Внутри было зябко, и совсем не хотелось оказаться в комнате без окон, уже ждавшей его. Не хотелось ложиться на спину на стол или чтобы его привязывали к креслу. Он зажмурился и подумал о том, что может просто уйти. Подумал о том, что может сказать «красный», как советовал ему сайт, на котором он читал про светофорную систему стоп-слов.

Но если он просто уйдет, это не решит проблемы. Если он скажет «красный», то не получит того, что ему нужно. А даже теперь, спустя уже восемнадцать часов после того, как Стив трахнул его, он по-прежнему ощущал, как расслаблена его задница, как она свободна и открыта. И какая она отвратительная. Его необходимо было исправить, и у него не было другого способа сделать это сейчас. У него было его задание, даже если у него больше не было холодной уверенности, всегда помогавшей Ассету довести дело до конца.

Он обошел квартал несколько раз, чтобы убить время. Он вышел заранее, чтобы быть уверенным, что не столкнется со Стивом, если тот вдруг раньше вернется. К тому времени, когда он сделал уже три круга, он наконец почувствовал достаточно уверенности, и в конце последней петли подошел к нужной двери.

Он нажал на звонок левой рукой, неизменно остававшейся твердой, и даже сумел чуть улыбнуться человеку, который открыл ему дверь.

Тот выглядел моложе, чем Баки подсознательно ожидал. На нем были очки в темной оправе и борода, достаточно длинная, чтобы ее можно было уложить, а его темные волосы, длиннее, чем у Баки, были собраны узлом у него на затылке.

На нем заранее был надет голубой костюм хирурга (халат хирурга), слегка вылинявший от стирки возле ворота и на одном колене. Запах различных дезинфектантов доносился из дома и от его рук.

Он решительно и строго посмотрел на Баки и спросил:

— Готов? Цвет?

В своих письмах Баки настоял на том, что хотел бы приступить к делу сразу же. Теперь же у него сердце грохотало в груди от осознания, что не будет никакой отсрочки, почти не осталось времени, чтобы отложить это.

— Да, — сказал он, улыбаясь еще шире, чтобы сильнее показать зубы, и в то же время опустил плечи, выражая достаточно покорности и согласия сотрудничать во время необходимого обслуживания. — Да, зеленый.

Вслед за техником он спустился в подвал, и запах дезинфектанта все креп и креп с каждым шагом. Он правильно ответил «да, сэр», и «нет, сэр», и «зеленый, сэр» на все вопросы техника.

И вот он уже стоял на холодном кафельном полу комнаты со сливом в полу и стальным столом. На секунду его отвлекли стиральная машинка и сушка для белья у стены. И разноцветные полотенца и футболки в корзине для грязного белья на сушке. И когда он снова посмотрел на человека в одежде врача, то увидел не медтехника, а гражданского извращенца, которого сам же нашел по интернету.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и вспомнил: он сам это выбрал. И сам может отказаться от всего, но для него это единственный способ снова стать достаточно хорошим для Стива. Ему это нужно.

Гражданский наблюдал за ним с мягким и терпеливым выражением на лице. Когда Баки снова сосредоточился на нем, он спросил:

— Порядок? Ты подготовился, как я тебе писал? Готов к тому, чтобы мы начали?

Баки уже ответил на этот вопрос еще в дверях, и его одновременно успокоило, и встревожило, что его спросили еще раз. Он не хотел, чтобы ему давали возможность отступить. Ему было нужно, чтобы это было сделано с ним, а от него требовалось только перетерпеть.

Он резко кивнул:

— Да. Зеленый.

Гражданский твердо кивнул в ответ.

— В таком случае, раздевайся. Нет смысла затягивать.

Баки подчинился приказу, одним движением стащив через голову худи и надетые слоями футболки под ним. Маскировочный рукав на его левой руке надежно остался на своем месте, и он не разрешил себе проверить его, когда расстегивал штаны, одновременно сбрасывая с себя ботинки. От джинсов и белья он также избавился одним движением, а потом снял носки и положил их рядом с остальной одеждой.

Краем глаза он видел, как гражданский что-то делал те несколько секунд, которые понадобились ему, чтобы раздеться, и все равно ощутил шок в глубине живота, когда увидел, что нижняя половина лица мужчины исчезла за стерильной маской. Он как раз надевал шапочку такого же цвета, пока Баки смотрел, а потом указал подбородком на стол.

— Вперед. Забирайся и ложись.

Он подчинился. Стол ощущался холодным под ним, и все же он вытянулся на его поверхности. Его член лежал мягкий и прижавшийся к яйцам там, где он крепко сжимал бедра, будто мог этим спрятать себя.

Техник встал сбоку от стола. Он успел надеть перчатки, и спрятать глаза за пластиковым щитком с лампочкой над ним. Ассет отвел глаза, чтобы свет не слепил его, и постарался сосредоточиться на своем дыхании, почувствовав деловитые прикосновения. Пальцы техника надавили на его горло, оттянули веко и поворочали голову из стороны в сторону. А потом что-то холодное прижалось сначала к его груди, а потом — к животу. Это был стетоскоп.

Баки на мгновение напрягся, наблюдая за маршрутом стетоскопа: если гражданский извращенец решит проверить пульс в его левой руке, он сможет обнаружить камуфляж или, по меньшей мере, начать задавать вопросы.

Но, похоже, тот вспомнил, что Баки обозначил подмышки, как запрещенную зону, так что стетоскоп остался вблизи центра его груди.

А потом он потянулся к паху Баки и сказал:

— Пожалуйста, раздвинь колени.

Баки подчинился, подняв взгляд к потолку, когда раздвинул бедра. Он отчетливо ощущал, какая раскрытая у него дырка.

Но техник не стал сразу смотреть туда. Он коснулся члена Баки затянутой перчаткой рукой, деловито ощупав его по всей длине. Потом точно так же проверил мошонку; сжимая осторожно, трогая везде, как если бы искал какие-то аномалии.

— Ну что ж, — сказал он, — здесь все хорошо. Предлагаю перейти к основному вопросу.

Он встал в ногах стола, поднял и закрепил держатели для ног.

— Пятки сюда и спустись к краю стола.

Баки сдвинулся вниз, положив ноги, куда было указано, и позволив широко раздвинуть себе бедра. Часть стола, на которой он теперь лежал, ощущалась холодной под его спиной и задницей. Он мог чувствовать, как воздух касался его выставленной на обозрение дырки, и он покраснел, когда представил, как она, должно быть, выглядела сейчас: распахнутая, грязная и без сомнения разъебанная совсем недавно.

Техник надавил на его бедра, раздвигая ноги еще шире, и сдвинул его еще немного ближе к краю стола. А потом пальцы в перчатке обвели края его дырки, прежде чем вдавиться ему внутрь. Он едва осознал, как рефлекторно расслабился еще больше, позволяя им войти внутрь.

— Боже, да ты и правда совсем открытый, верно. Я думал, ты преувеличил, насколько срочный у тебя случай, но этой грязной дырке точно требуется, чтобы о ней позаботились.

Техник подвигал пальцами внутрь и наружу, прощупывая края и стенки изнутри, и Баки был готов в любой момент ощутить, как из него потечет кровь и сперма. Поэтому когда он почувствовал влагу, то даже удивился, что ему не было больно.

— Бесспорно, слишком свободно, чтобы оставить без внимания, — пробормотал техник. У Баки ноги и живот застыли от усилий сохранять неподвижность в ожидании неизбежной боли, в то время, как те мускулы, от которых это требовалось, оставались мягкими и послушными. Пальцы техника раскрыли его еще шире, и хлюпающий звук заставил его покраснеть еще сильнее, глаза защипало от соли.

Он едва мог разобрать, что еще говорил техник во время осмотра, вместо этого слыша лишь голоса в своей голове. Слыша, как хендлеры жаловались, что он слишком испорчен, чтобы еще для чего-то годиться им, а техники вскрикивали от ужаса или удовольствия при виде того, во что превратилась его дырка. Он едва ощутил, как ему ввели расширитель, и давление, когда тот начал раздвигать внутренние стенки шире и шире, чтобы техник мог без проблем оценить причиненный ему ущерб, который предстояло исправить.

— О, боже, — сказал техник, касаясь ануса Баки между краями пластинок расширителя, и свежее ощущение раздираемой плоти показалось одновременно далеким и близким. Баки задышал быстро-быстро, в ожидании боли, надеясь только на то, что техник не станет специально добавлять самому же себе работу. Потом он ощутил прохладное прикосновение брызнувшей ему внутрь воды, смывающей кровь и грязь. Он невольно заскулил, хотя до настоящей боли было еще далеко. Дальше будет больнее, а ему уже едва удавалось оставаться неподвижным.

Вода перестала течь ему внутрь, и пауза затянулась достаточно надолго, чтобы он сумел догадаться, что что-то не так. Он услышал звук снимаемой перчатки и принялся скулить на каждом вздохе в ожидании ужасных последствий, которые он пока еще затруднялся вообразить себе.

Но когда он почувствовал прикосновение пальцев, те дотронулись внезапно до его щеки. Щека была мокрой, и он понял, что плакал. Баки прикусил губу, чтобы приглушить звуки, но остановить слезы не получилось.

— Эй, эй, посмотри на меня.

Он заставил себя оторвать взгляд от потолка и перевести его на техника, который снял свой щиток для глаз и маску, и смотрел на него, едва заметно нахмурившись. Баки уже открыл рот, готовый извиняться словами или как еще техник захочет, лишь бы это скорее закончилось.

— Глубокий вдох, — сказал техник. — Вдооооооох.

Баки послушно втянул воздух, остановившись, только когда техник замолчал, и задержал дыхание, пока техник не произнес:

— Выыыыыыыыыдох. Хорошо. Так хорошо. Снова вдох.

Когда Баки выдохнул в этот раз, у него невольно вырвался всхлип, и он почувствовал, как свежие слезы покатились у него по щекам.

Это всегда кончалось еще хуже, когда кто-то из техников проявлял к нему доброту. Кто-то еще прямо-таки чувствовал себя обязанным отыграться на нем за это: иногда тот же самый техник, иногда другой. Но доброта никогда, никогда не приносила ему облегчения.

— Цвет? — потребовал техник. — Джеймс, какой цвет?

У него помутилось в глазах от слез, предметы на миг потеряли форму. Бородатый техник… Баки рискнул бросить взгляд мимо него, зацепиться взглядом за цветные вещи в корзине для белья на сушилке… гражданский извращенец наблюдал за ним явно встревоженно. Баки пришлось как-то представиться ему в переписке, и имя Джеймс показалось ему вполне безобидным. Он сказал, что не хотел бы, чтобы его называли по имени в процессе процедуры, но не включил это в список однозначных запретов.

Извращенец с гражданки явно старался не напугать его. Потому что если бы он испугался по-настоящему, гражданский извращенец прекратил бы все. И Баки пришлось бы начинать все сначала с кем-то еще, а у него не было на это времени. Баки заставил себя посмотреть мужчине в лицо и сказал дрожащим голосом:

— Зеленый. Пожалуйста, доктор. Мне нужно… я ничего не имею против, если… Мне просто это нужно, пожалуйста, я сделаю что угодно, я…

— Шшшш, — сказал техник, прижав пальцы ко рту Баки, чтобы заставить его замолчать.

Это было ему знакомо, а когда пальцы скользнули Баки в рот, стало еще проще.

Баки закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на том, чтобы сосать их. Легчайший привкус пота и горечь от стерильных перчаток необъяснимым образом успокоили его.

— Достаточно, — сказал техник, но не отнял свои пальцы, пока Баки не перестал сосать и не открыл рот, чтобы выпустить их.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Баки, но когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что техник вытащил свой член из врачебных штанов. Он был возбужден и гладил свой толстый, перевитый крупными венами член скользкими от слюны пальцами, и Баки окончательно успокоился. Они дошли до той части, где Баки предстояло заплатить за то, что было ему нужно, и это означало, что он может действительно получить то, в чем нуждался.

— Если ты готов продолжить, — сказал техник, медленно поглаживая себя, давая Баки разглядеть, как возбужден он был, какой он крупный, и как именно Ассет будет использован, — тогда мы перейдем к следующему этапу нашего осмотра.

Баки кивнул и повторил:

— Зеленый, сэр.

— Следи за дыханием, — приказал техник, а потом обошел стол и, после того, как он надел обратно маску и щиток и натянул перчатки, Баки услышал, как он открывает еще одну вещь для стерильной защиты. Техник замер между ногами Баки, раздвинутыми стременами, просто глядя на него. Баки отчетливо осознавал, что внутри него до сих пор стоит расширитель, удерживая его раскрытым, распахнутым, и невольно поддался еще больше, расслабляясь сильнее, размякая даже против такого насильственного напряжения. Он почувствовал, как расширитель качнулся в слабом захвате его задницы. У техника расширились глаза за щитком, и он скорее поймал расширитель, чтобы тот не выпал.

Но вместо того, чтобы раздвинуть его еще шире, техник поболтал им в раскрытой дыре Баки, издавая влажные звуки. Холодный воздух проник внутрь, в то время как расширитель легко двигался в его развороченной заднице, и он услышал, как первые капли вытекли из его задницы и упали на пол. «Это не кровь, — подумал он. — Совсем же не больно, вообще не больно. Нет ни ощущения ободранности, ни трещин. Это только воспоминания. И спермы внутри тоже нет».

И не будет, даже когда они закончат. Техник… гражданский извращенец, напомнил себе Баки, снова позволив себе бросить взгляд на цветное белье на краю его периферического зрения… надел презерватив. Баки слышал, как он надевал его. Гражданский не знал, где Баки был до этого, а Баки вкратце описал свою сексуальную историю, как «многочисленные партнеры, состояние которых неизвестно». Мертвы, если говорить прямо, практически все, кого он мог вспомнить. Но в то же время стоило признать, что он понятия не имел, с какими болезнями они могли иметь дело, прежде чем нашли свой ужасный конец. А вопрос, мог или нет Баки переносить болезни с одних партнеров на других, до сих пор оставался предметом спора среди вирусологов, так что они со Стивом решили вместе пойти на риск после визита к одному из первых докторов, осматривавших Баки. Того, когда Баки потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы пересказать свою медицинскую историю настолько хорошо, насколько он ее знал, а Стив все время держал его за руку и с ненавистью смотрел в пол.

Но этот незнакомец использовал презерватив, чтобы ничем не заразиться от Баки, а значит, не оставит внутри Баки никаких следов, которые пришлось бы потом скрывать от Стива.

Еще несколько капель смазки вытекли из него, и он почувствовал, что несмотря ни на что, его разум снова проваливается в воспоминания. Техник вынул расширитель, будто вытянул поврежденный зуб из десны, и ввел вместо него пальцы. Четыре вошли безо всякого труда, хлопая по стенкам его раскрытой дыры. Баки заскулил горлом, у него яйца поджались от одного понимания того, что сейчас будет больно. Он не двигался, чтобы не сбивать техника. Техник собирался помочь ему, исправить его, чтобы он больше не был распахнут и из него не текло наружу, когда все кончится.

— Хорошо, остался последний этап ректального осмотра, а потом мы перейдем к операции, — объявил техник и шагнул ближе между бедер Баки.

Баки смотрел в потолок, когда член техника вошел в его открытую мокрую дырку. Он дышал ровно и не обращал внимания на слезы, текущие по его лицу. Техники почти никогда не обращали внимания на эту непроизвольную реакцию его организма. Он смотрел на свет на потолке и старался не думать ни о чем, не чувствовать ничего, обещал себе, что скоро все закончится. Еще один член у него внутри после всех, что там были, уже ничего не менял. Скоро они с ним закончат, скоро они починят его, дадут ему отдохнуть и отправят обратно на лед.

Скоро. Скоро.

Влажные шлепки и тупое давление внутри все не прекращались, и техник бормотал — то ли для себя, то ли для других, а, может быть, даже для Ассета — о том, как ему хорошо сейчас.

— Ебать, в тебе мягко, как в пизде. Ты грязная потаскушка, так бы и трахал тебя весь день. Это же просто стыд зашивать тебя потом, так бы и оставил тебя открытым и мокрым, держал бы тебя прямо здесь…

Ассет незаметно передвинул руки, просто чтобы убедиться, что может это сделать. Он сжал края стола, постоянно напоминая себе контролировать давление левой, чтобы не повредить его. Техник не обладал достаточными полномочиями, чтобы изменять график его использования и заморозок, и, само собой, никто не позволит ему оставить Ассета себе для удовольствия.

Ну, надолго точно не позволят. Кто-нибудь обязательно придет за ним однажды. Рано или поздно техник закончит долбиться своим членом в открытую рану его изуродованной задницы.

_Пожалуйста, скорее._

Он не стал умолять. Мольбы не разрешены во время ремонта и медицинского обслуживания. Ассет вел себя тихо и всячески сотрудничал во время ремонта и медицинского обслуживания. Боль неизбежна во время этих процедур. Стыд, отвращение, ощущение свершающегося над ним насилия — всего лишь отголоски человека, которым он был однажды. Они не имели никакого отношения к Ассету. У него напрягся живот, и пальцы вцепились крепче в края стола, и слезы ручьями бежали по щекам.

— Бля, — выдохнул техник, толкаясь все жестче, заставляя дыру Ассета постыдно хлюпать. Чувство стыда немедля удвоилось — он грязный, он отвратительный, ему нужен ремонт, техник будет недоволен его запущенным состоянием — предполагается, что техник должен чинить его, не делать все еще хуже — Ассету не полагается думать ни одну из этих мыслей. Он должен только подчиняться. Если они поймут, почему у него такое красное лицо, почему он не может перестать плакать, его сотрут до полной пустоты. Он должен оставаться тихим и неподвижным, но его тело все продолжало издавать мерзкие звуки, пока его трахали. Техник вогнал ему на всю длину, так глубоко, как мог, а потом ввел внутрь пальцы вдоль члена. Ассет почувствовал, как тот гладил свой член прямо внутри него, пока не кончил. Пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы хоть как-то спрятать свое лицо.

— Блядь, ты хорош, вот просто отлично, — прошептал техник, наклоняясь над ним. Он нежно погладил Ассета по груди рукой в перчатке, его член и пальцы второй руки все еще внутри, пока он отходил после оргазма.

Ассет позволил себе закрыть глаза на утрату техником профессионализма: тот тоже вряд ли мог сейчас заметить ошибку со стороны Ассета. Он попытался уйти в то темное, холодное, пустое место внутри себя, ускользнуть туда, невзирая на горячее живое присутствие внутри себя, невзирая на руку в перчатке, трогающую его тело.

— Просто отлично, — пробормотал техник, и его голос прозвучал неотчетливо из-за маски. Его рука скользнула ниже поверх неподвижного мягкого члена Ассета, едва ли его касаясь. — Эй, детка, ты так хорошо себя вел, можешь назвать мне свой цвет сейчас?

Он ощутил судорожную волну паники, его разум резко вернулся к заданию, к инструктажу… цвет, какой цвет? Что?

И в то же самое время услышал, как его голос произнес неровно, но без тени сомнения:

— Зеленый.

Зеленый. Точно, как светофор. _Вперед._

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на потолок подвала, потом на разноцветные вещи в корзине справа от него, немного расплывающиеся перед глазами от слез.

— Хорошо, — гражданский извращенец так и не дотронулся до члена Баки, потому что тот оговаривал, чтобы он не делал этого, оговаривал, что он не собирается кончать, что для него дело совсем не в этом. — Все хорошо, детка. Ты просто умница. А теперь мы тебя аккуратно зашьем, как тебе и надо.

— Спасибо, доктор, — сказал Баки, чувствуя, как крепнет его голос. Все почти что закончилось.

Пальцы исчезли из него, осторожно ощупав размякшие края его дырки, а потом из него выскользнул и член. Техник отвернулся, и пока Баки смотрел, как он моет свой член, он позволил себе постепенно ослабить хватку на краях стола. Он снова мог слышать, как смазка капает из его болезненно растянутой дыры, мог чувствовать, как обвисают края у самого входа, чувствовать, как воздух касается внутренних стенок его кишки. Гражданский не смотрел на него, и Баки отчетливо увидел в голове, как сейчас вскочит со стола и убьет его одним ударом. Зачистить помещение от следов, покинуть место преступления. Никто его не видел. Никто ничего не будет знать.

Он перевел взгляд обратно на потолок и слегка нахмурился. Он не знал, почему подумал об этом. Он не хотел убивать этого извращенца-гражданского, в этом не было совершенно никакой необходимости. Он мог просто встать и уйти, сказав или не сказав «красный». Этот человек не причинил ему никакого вреда, не сделал ничего, о чем Баки сам не молил бы его. Он был не из ГИДРЫ, он даже не был настоящим техником. Он собирался починить Баки, сделать его снова приятным и тугим для Стива. Баки вовсе не хотел больше никого убивать, и уже тем более беспомощных невинных гражданских.

— Хорошо, ну, начнем, — гражданский обернулся к нему, прикрывшись, как положено, и с новой парой перчаток на руках. Он держал бутылочку и ватку с йодом. — Давай тебя как следует подготовим и простерилизуем, и можем приступить к операции. Цвет?

У йода был слишком яркий цвет, чтобы спутать его с кровью.

— Зеленый.

— Хорошо, — техник побрызгал водой внутрь и снаружи его дырки, смывая следы последней ебли, убеждаясь, что он снова стал чистым. Все, что теперь оставалось — это исправить ущерб, зияющую раскрытость его дыры. Йод почти что не щипал, а потом его стерли и что-то еще брызнули внутрь. На мгновение он ощутил обманчивую прохладу лидокаина и не стал спорить. Гражданский извращенец не согласился использовать меньше анестезии, а Баки догадался не говорить ему, что это не принесет результата. Пусть уж лучше гражданский думает, что Баки не почувствует ничего.

Бумажная хирургическая простынь голубого цвета накрыла его пах, аккуратно отгородив его яйца и член, так что только его дырка осталась открытой. А потом техник отвернулся и, когда повернулся обратно, в его руках была хирургическая игла с продетой в нее длинной черной ниткой. Баки увидел все это и снова закрыл глаза. Там, где это было важно, он стал совсем мягким и покорным, мускулы его задницы полностью обмякли. Все, что он мог сделать теперь, это не смотреть.

— Цвет? — подсказал техник.

— Зеленый.

— Тогда начали, — первый прокол иглой пронзил низ тела внезапно острой болью, но он приложил все усилия, чтобы выдержать это стойко. — Чувствуешь боль?

— Только давление, — ответил Баки. Потому что в электронном письме было так написано: «В процессе вы можете ощутить давление, но не боль».

— Хорошо.

Он почувствовал, как сталь прошла через его тело, протащив за собой толстую нитку. И ощутил тупой нажим, когда узел уперся в его тело, чтобы закрепить ее. Игла снова вонзилась в него, снова потащила за собой нитку. Он почувствовал, как из него наконец потекла кровь. Все было по-настоящему.

Его ремонтировали. Ассет сохранял молчание и сотрудничал во время наладки и медицинского обслуживания. Боль была неизбежной частью этих процедур. Техник тоже ничего не говорил и занимался делом, и, по крайней мере, рядом не стоял его хендлер, наблюдающий за процессом. Никто не ждал от него, что он будет отчитываться о состоянии или запоминать инструктаж в течение ремонта, как иногда бывало. Все, что от него требовалось, это не двигаться и ждать, когда все закончится. Скоро ему дадут передохнуть или вернут в криокапсулу. Не стоит ждать особой передышки, когда боль…

— Ну вот и все, — пробормотал техник, и Ассет почувствовал, как нитка, обойдя по периметру его дырку, стянула ее края вместе.

«Как кисетный шов» описывалось это в письме. Он едва почувствовал самый кончик пальца, проверяющий, что его отверстие не полностью закрылось. Способность его организма стремительно лечить себя довершит начатое, приняв заданный ему уровень узости, как нормальный, и приспособиться к нему. В следующий раз, когда его будут трахать, придется рвать его, даже чтобы вставить внутрь целый палец, не говоря уже о члене.

Члене Стива. Он станет тесным. Тесным и приятным, таким, как надо, для Стива.

Он сделал это. _Он сделал это._

Он может _остановиться_.

Нитку едва успели завязать, когда он сказал:

— Красный.

Техник тут же отпрянул, а потом снова потянулся к нему.

— Да, разреши мне только… надо обрезать нитку.

— Нет, — рявкнул Баки, резко садясь. Никто не остановит его. Техник… гражданский извращенец… даже не попытался, только отступил еще дальше, поднимая руки будто сдавался.

— Да, окей, но… вот, послушай, если ты против, чтобы я это делал… хотя бы вытрешься? Ты можешь сделать это сам, я не трону тебя.

К тому времени, как он договорил, Баки уже слез со стола, и гражданский все продолжал пятиться от него, жестами указывая на принадлежности, аккуратно разложенные на полотенце. Баки схватил какое-то полотенце и вытер текущую кровь, и прижал кусок марли, чтобы собрать на нее ту, что еще натечет из него.

Потом схватил свою одежду с пола, снова увидев сушку и грязное белье на ней, тут же напомнившие ему, что он просто в чьем-то подвале, не в лаборатории, не в каком-то месте, где его могли надеяться удержать, а потом гражданский издал еще какой-то жалкий звук позади него.

— Пожалуйста, просто… Пожалуйста, подожди, всего несколько минут. У тебя все еще кровь течет, можем мы обсудить это? Чувак, мне надо знать, что пошло не так для тебя, пожалуйста…

— Я закончил, — твердо сказал Баки, а потом догадался проявить немного доброты. В конце концов, помощь этого извращенца может понадобиться ему снова, а он действительно не сделал ничего плохого. Ассет обернулся, натягивая слои рубашек, и улыбнулся улыбкой Баки, улыбкой Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, только что шляпу не приподнял. Гражданский извращенец снял свой щиток для глаз, так что Баки мгновенно убедился в эффекте этой улыбки, поразившей человека с точностью пули.

— Было хорошо. То, что мне было нужно, — сказал Баки. — Просто мне… просто мне надо идти. Прости. Я же писал, что я не фанат всей этой заботы после, верно?

— Да, просто ты… у тебя все еще кровь идет, — неуверенно повторил гражданский извращенец.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — заверил его Баки и снова переключился на свою одежду. Он уже чувствовал, что у него все заживает, кровотечение могло остановиться в любой момент, ранки были совсем крошечными, его задница уже зарастала так, как велели ей эти маленькие стежки, туго и аккуратно. Было все еще больно, но не настолько, чтобы он не мог это игнорировать, в особенности теперь, когда мог двигаться.

Когда он полностью оделся, гражданский посмотрел на него со смесью удивления и беспомощного беспокойства, в руке он держал красный леденец.

— Ты был очень хорошим пациентом, — смущенно произнес гражданский, очевидно понимая, что не имел особого права утверждать нечто подобное.

Баки не засмеялся, как ему хотелось, в восторге от того, что они закончили, от того, что он сказал «Красный», а потом просто встал со стола и надел обратно свои штаны. Ему захотелось поцеловать глупого паренька. Он не сделал ни того, ни другого, только взял леденец и взмахнул им в шутливом салюте:

— Док, ты супер. Пересечемся еще.

Он не стал задерживаться, чтобы не услышать больше никаких возражений, взбежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая ступени, и вылетел на улицу навстречу вечернему солнцу Бруклина. Стив будет ждать его. Баки возвращался домой.

Он возвратился обратно той же дорогой, заглянув в оба кафе, запахи откуда показались ему наиболее интересными. В первом он просто постоял, читая меню, потому что они не продавали еду на вынос. Во втором продавали, а еще там была туалетная комната. Он извинился и попросил ключ от нее и заперся в тесной комнатке, чтобы, сняв штаны, избавится от испачканной кровью марли. К счастью, там даже был специальный контейнер рядом с бачком, предназначенный как раз для избавления от вещей, запачканных кровью.

Кровотечение уже полностью остановилось, он осторожно потрогал задницу, напрягая анальные мышцы, когда прикасался к стежкам. Его плоть уже успела стянуться. Он все еще ощущал глубокую целительную боль, но ничего серьезнее не было.

У него не было с собой перочинного ножа, поэтому он оставил швы на месте, только подмылся, чтобы убедиться, что не принесет на себе запаха крови или антисептика. Потом тщательно вымыл руки, оделся и вышел обратно в кафе, где заказал пару кофе и выпечку с самыми соблазнительными запахами из того, что у них было.

Когда он добрался домой, глаза Стива радостно засияли. Это всегда происходило, когда он видел Баки, но стратегически сделанные покупки отвлекли его внимание — и нюх — так, чтобы он не заметил ничего странного.

Ну или почти.

— Что это? — спросил Стив и потянулся к его заднице. На секунду Баки хотел отпрянуть — _не трогай, не трогай здесь_ — и испугался, что Стив заметил пятно крови, которое он пропустил, но Стив только вынул что-то из его заднего кармана.

Красный леденец.

Баки мягко улыбнулся.

— О, я гулял по округе и какой-то парень дал мне это.

Стив хмыкнул и покачал головой. Отложил леденец сильно в сторону от домашней выпечки и двух бумажных стаканчиков с гарантированно чисто-органическим кофе.

— Тебе не следует брать конфеты у незнакомцев, Бак.

— Ну, я же не съел ее, — возразил Баки, потянувшись за лимонно-лавандовым кексом. Они шутливо сцепились, борясь за него, но после того, как Баки победил, он все равно дал Стиву съесть от него половину в обмен на поцелуи за каждый укус.

Он вытащил хирургическую нитку вечером перед тем, как лечь, используя карманное зеркало и крошечные маникюрные ножницы, чтобы удостовериться, что убрал все до кусочка. Он уже полностью исцелился, став снова тугим, как барабан, его дырочка выглядела розовой и совсем новой, будто бы в нем никогда ничего не было. Маленькие чуть более ярко-розовые точки были еще заметны в тех местах, где он вытянул из себя нитки, так что предложение Стива сделать перерыв на одну ночь сыграло в его пользу. Завтра и эти последние следы уже исчезнут.

А если Стив забудет, что они не собирались сегодня трахаться…

На мгновение всем, что мог слышать Баки, стал хлюпающий звук, с которым член техника наебывал его открытую дырку, то, как он отдавался внутри него, пока Баки ждал, чтобы все уже закончилось, холодный стол под ним и запах дезинфектанта.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Стив сказал:

— Бак? Ты там заснул что-ли?

— Уже выхожу, Стив, — отозвался Баки, маскируя своим голосом звук, с которым убрал зеркало и крошечные ножницы. — Остуди винты, я буду через минуту.

Он вымыл руки, стараясь не думать о том, как часто Стив задавал ему этот вопрос с тех пор, как он вернулся, всегда таким терпеливо поддразнивающим тоном, притворяясь, будто не знает, что Баки может провалиться в себя в любом месте у них в квартире. И делает это регулярно, но всегда находит дорогу обратно к Стиву.

Потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы найти Стива. Он уже лежал в кровати, одетый в пижамные штаны, но без майки. Такие же пижамные штаны он оставил для Баки, ровного серого цвета и, похоже, принадлежавшие Стиву с того самого дня, когда его разморозили. Заношенные и застиранные до полупрозрачного состояния, совершенно просвечивающие в паху, потому что ни он сам, ни Стив так и не поняли, как чинить и латать трикотаж. У них доходило чуть не до драки, кто будет носить их, но обычно такое происходило, когда они вылезали из кровати, а не собирались ложиться в нее.

Стив явно помнил о том, что сказал, что сегодня они не будут трахаться. И несмотря на еще сохранившуюся боль и чувствительную тесноту его дырки, несмотря на опасность того, что Стив мог догадаться, что он сделал, чтобы решить проблему, и угрозу его осуждения, Баки неожиданно захотел запротестовать. Он хотел Стива сегодня, хотел секса, хотел быть так близко к Стиву, чтобы между ними не осталось ничего, кроме нескольких секретов. Он хотел, чтобы ему было хорошо, хотел забыть обо всем, кроме этого.

— Давай, надень их, — поощрил Стив, улыбаясь. — Ты можешь не спать в них, если не хочешь. Я просто хочу попробовать кое-что сначала.

Баки закатил глаза, но натянул пижамные штаны и присоединился к Стиву в кровати, дав ему притянуть себя ближе, и еще ближе, пока не оказался лежащим на Стиве так, что его бедра оказались между бедрами Стива. Эта поза ощущалась пугающе странно. Он не делал такого. Они не делали этого так.

На краю поднявшейся внутри дрожи страха он понял, что никто не может указать, что им делать в постели. Если Стив хочет сделать это так, значит так они это и сделают. Задница Баки непроизвольно сжалась в желании защитить. Он будет так осторожен, чтобы не причинить Стиву боли, он будет так нежен и станет продвигаться так медленно…

— Иди сюда, — поманил его Стив, хотя Баки уже просто не мог подобраться к нему еще ближе, по меньшей мере, пока хотя бы один из них не снимет штанов.

Стив притянул его в поцелуй, вместо того, чтобы перейти к чему-то более очевидному. Он потерся о Баки, когда их рты встретились, и Баки как-то разом понял его идею. У них никогда не было возможности пошалить друг с другом, когда они были детьми, они не затевали ничего подобного, пока не узнали, как это может закончится. Ни один из них не был смущенной девственницей, которую необходимо готовить к сексу основательным петтингом. Прошло, должно быть, от силы минут двадцать между их первым поцелуем и моментом, когда Баки заполучил член Стива себе в задницу, и они никогда не сожалели об этом.

То, о чем просит Стив теперь, это совсем уже детские забавы: поцелуи и возможность тереться друг о друга сквозь мягкую ткань пижамных штанов, но для них это нечто новое. Что-то, что никто не сможет испортить им, то, что не вызывает плохих ассоциаций. Из всех способов, какими ГИДРА использовала его, такой никогда не пришел бы им в голову. Баки попытался себе такое представить и тихонько засмеялся прямо Стиву в рот.

Стив запрокинул голову назад и улыбнулся, широко и гордо; так, что Баки пришлось теперь придумать что-нибудь милое, чтобы сказать ему, если он спросит, над чем Баки смеялся, чтобы не испортить эту улыбку. Бедра Стива толкались вверх так, что их члены терлись сквозь два слоя одежды, и Баки знал, что Стив не намерен подбираться ближе этого к его заднице сегодня ночью.

— Тебе нравится так? — спросил Стив, ведя рукой от ключицы Баки вниз по его груди, лаская и гладя все, к чему прикасался.

— Думаю, нам стоит сделать это так, чтобы не пачкать штанов, — ответил Баки, но все равно продолжил толкаться навстречу Стиву своим возбужденным членом, и он знал, что без штанов все было бы совершенно иначе. Это ощущалось бы так, будто они продвигаются в обычном направлении, и он бы стал спорить, если бы Стив попытался сказать ему, что трахаться они не будут. Но Стив попросил попробовать что-то новое, и этим они и занимались. Баки снова поцеловал его в довольно улыбающийся рот за то, что Стив не спорил с ним по поводу штанов, возможно, потому что Баки не изъявлял намерений снять их, а потом ниже, вниз по горлу, туда, где румянец заливал ему грудь. Благодаря этому он сдвинулся ниже, и теперь терся своим членом о задницу Стива, а его член вжимался Баки в живот. Стив, похоже, не возражал, в особенности, когда Баки принялся лизать и прикусывать зубами его соски, пользуясь преимуществом того, что Стив был полуодет.

Стив заводился довольно легко, да и сам Баки не очень-то отставал от него: твердая задница Стива сквозь ткань пижамных штанов ощущалась прекрасной, как небеса. И когда он снова скользнул вверх, чтобы поцеловать Стива в губы, тот буквально обезумел. Его поцелуи стали грубыми и жадными, но его руки по-прежнему остались выше талии. Баки потерся членом о член Стива, его бедра двигались сами по себе. Он ощущал только Стива, чувствовал только его запах, и не было ни одного шанса, что он может вообразить себя где-то еще, а не здесь, в руках Стива, в их постели, где они оба в мягких штанах пытаются дойти до первой базы.

Он кончил, коротко придушено захрипев прямо Стиву в рот, запачкав свои штаны, и ощутил, как член Стива дернулся в ответ мгновение спустя. Потребовалась еще секунда, чтобы он узнал тепло и влажное ощущение выплеснувшейся спермы, но к тому моменту Баки уже совершенно обмяк на Стиве.

— Снимем штаны? — пробормотал Стив, уже махая рукой в сторону выключателя прикроватной лампы; датчик уловил движение и выключил ее, оставив их лежать сонной кучей в темной комнате.

— Конечно, — согласился Баки. — Только прикрою глаза на секунду.

Следующим вечером все вернулось на круги своя: они оказались в постели, голые, и Баки с нетерпением ждал, что его, наконец, выебут, как положено. Вероятнее всего, это станет их первым по-настоящему стоящим сексом со Стивом для Стива. Он несколько раз проверял в течение дня, тщательно подготовившись к тому, чтобы быть чистым внутри. От швов не осталось ни малейшего следа, и он был настолько тугим, что сложно было даже погадить нормально. Он обеспечит Стиву шикарный секс. Стиву понравится, какой он тугой, и если после этого Баки придется вернутся, чтобы его снова зашили после того, как Стив порвет его, чтобы получить доступ и разъебет напрочь, это будет стоить того, что Стиву наконец-то понравится.

Вот только странным образом повторяя тот, другой вечер, Стив нахмурился и отстранился, едва коснувшись пальцами дырки Баки.

— Бак, если ты предпочтешь занялся чем-нибудь другим…

Баки всерьез рассмеялся, и это прозвучало немного дико.

— Что? Нет, Стив, иди сюда, именно этого я и хочу. Ты уже заставил меня ждать целый день.

И поскольку Стив все еще колебался, Баки потянулся рукой себе между ног и надавил на дырку, убеждаясь, что она тугая и чистая, все такая же замечательная, как и когда он проверял в последний раз. На ней ощущался тончайший слой смазки, оставшийся от пальцев Стива, но ничего больше. Он был прямо, как новенький, идеальный для того, чтобы вскрыть его.

Стив, похоже, все еще сомневался, но снова прижал пальцы к дырке Баки, оглаживая по кругу и лишь слегка нажимая в центр.

— Бак, ты можешь хотеть этого, но не знаю, получится ли у меня, ты слишком тесный. Нам придется убедить твое тело расслабиться, или я просто не влезу.

Баки фыркнул.

— Конечно, ты влезешь, Стиви. Неужели тебе самому не хочется почувствовать, как туго я буду сжиматься на твоем члене? Как если бы ты был у меня первым.

После этого Стив посмотрел ему в глаза, выискивая что-то в его взгляде, и Баки стойко выдержал это. Он точно знал, что он тесный. Он знал, что наконец-то сделал себя таким, как было надо. Стив не хотел делать ему больно, но…

Что-то в его мозгу вдруг сдвинулось в сторону или, возможно, наоборот, встало на место впервые за несколько дней.

— Я хотел бы им быть, — мягко сказал Стив. — Если бы это сделало твой первый раз таким приятным, как я постарался бы его сделать, и чтобы никто не мог причинить тебе боли. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, Бак.

— Я знаю, — сказал Баки, но его голос прозвучал так, будто бы его не было здесь.

Он знал это. Он же всегда знал это. Стив не хотел делать ему больно. В первый раз, когда они трахались, Стив был так терпелив, открывал его так осторожно, потому что знал, что Баки уже вынуждали страдать таким образом. А Стив не хотел этого делать. Никогда не хотел причинять ему боли и никогда не причинял ее. Ни разу. Со Стивом ему никогда не было больно.

— Если бы ты был моим первым, когда еще никто не прикасался ко мне, — сказал Баки, все еще потерянный в своих мыслях настолько, что едва мог следить за тем, что он говорил, — тебе не пришлось бы довольствоваться грязной шлюхой, которую перетрахала до тебя половина ГИДРЫ.

Лицо Стива застыло мрачным оскалом, и что-то внутри Баки испуганно замерло. Он невольно обмяк, понимая, что вот сейчас Стив это сделает, ворвется ему внутрь, в гневе заявляя права на свою собственность.

— Мне все равно, кто трахал и мучил тебя, — сказал Стив и торопливо добавил. — Я имею в виду, мне важно убедиться, что они мертвы, и я желаю этого тем, кто еще нет, но это не имеет никакого отношения к тебе и этому нет места у нас в спальне. То, что они творили, не сделает тебя менее желанным для меня. Ты же знаешь это, Бак, ты же знаешь, что мне это не важно. Ты мой самый дорогой человек, навсегда, и плевать мне, что там было до этого.

Палец Стива все еще мягко касался его дырки, не пытаясь ворваться внутрь. Стив был так терпелив, Стив всегда был терпелив с ним. Еще до того, как они начали снова спать вместе, Стив говорил ему, что им не обязательно вообще делать это, если Баки не хочет, потому что Стив знает о том, что с ним было, и Стив не хочет, чтоб он страдал. Все вставало на свои места, и Баки уже понимал, кто из них сделал неправильные выводы.

И все же он не мог не спросить:

— Но что если… Если бы ты мог сказать, — попытался Баки. — Если бы я больше не был достаточно тесным для тебя, если бы они слишком разъебали меня, их было так много… что если бы я был слишком разворочен, много раз порван и совсем свободен там, так что ты даже не чувствовал бы стенок своим членом? Тогда ты бы не захотел меня трахать? Ведь я бы ни на что не годился.

Он увидел, как глаза Стива яростно полыхнули, скорее как когда Стив собирался броситься в бой, нежели чем когда Стив хотел его, хотя возможно сейчас имело место и то, и другое. Стив поцеловал его, накрыв все его тело собой, и снова огладил его дырку по кругу. Баки невольно еще расслабился, позволяя кончику его пальца войти внутрь. Даже такое незначительное давление ощущалось теперь немного неприятно, но хотя бы он не был зажат настолько, что это было совсем невозможно.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив ему прямо в губы почти яростно, будто водрузил свой флаг, хотя он едва касался Баки при этом. — И ничто из того, что творили с тобой, не сможет изменить этого. Если бы ты был раскрыт и разъебан, как ты говоришь, я смог бы войти в тебя и ничем не причинить боли, и если тебе это нравилось бы именно так, то и мне бы это тоже понравилось.

Баки затряс головой, хотя Стив никогда не лгал ему.

— Но что если бы это случилось прямо перед тем, если бы ты еще мог ощущать их запах на мне, и я все еще был бы мокрым и грязным от того, что они меня трахали, и из меня бы капало…

Стив убрал руку, и Баки заскулил, но Стив мягко поцеловал его, прежде чем потянулся за смазкой, явно намереваясь сделать его еще более влажным. И Баки почувствовал, как расслабился еще немного в ожидании, неосознанно ожидая вторжения. В этот раз палец Стива проскользнул на две фаланги. Баки был все еще слишком закрыт даже для такого проникновения, но теперь Стив был внутри, и уже можно было слышать тихие хлюпающие звуки от того, что он наносил смазку.

— Ты все равно был бы моим, — прошептал Стив, целуя его висок, и щеку, и линию челюсти. — Даже если бы я вошел туда и увидел тебя на том столе…

У Баки дыхание перехватило от воспоминания о холодном металле хирургического стола, на котором он лежал только вчера, и Стив замер.

Баки жадно поцеловал его.

— Расскажи мне. Расскажи мне, что бы ты сделал, если бы нашел меня на столе, только что выебанным, истекающим спермой полудюжины мужиков, потому что у меня задница не закрывается. Слишком разъебанным, что бы что-то с этим сделать. Ты не прикоснулся бы ко мне, прежде чем не избавился бы от них, смыв все это струей из шланга, ведь верно.

— Я избавился бы от этих людей, — заверил его Стив. Его палец вошел внутрь без труда и стал двигаться наружу и внутрь, и Баки почувствовал напряженный член Стива, давящий ему на бедро. — Поубивал бы их, всех до одного. Всех, кто мучил тебя, если бы ты, конечно, не захотел убить их самостоятельно…

Баки вспомнил, как думал об этом днем раньше, думал, что мог бы убить гражданского извращенца, который… который трахнул его, как техники ГИДРЫ обычно пользовали его. Насиловали его. Мучили для своего удовольствия, для развлечения.

— Трахни меня, — выдохнул Баки, остро нуждаясь в этом прямо сейчас, в том, чтобы ощутить, как эта правда вдавится в его тело. — Стив, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!

Его тело помнило, как сделать так, чтобы было больно как можно меньше, оно расслаблялось все больше с каждым движением пальца Стива внутри. Он больше не боялся Стива, не боялся реакций своего тело, как вначале, когда ему казалось, что Стив тратит часы на то, чтобы подготовить его. Он расслабился, его дырка размякла, открываясь для Стива, позволяя ему двигаться без труда.

— Мне нужно убедиться, что я не причиню тебе боли, — прошептал Стив, снова целуя Баки возле рта, прежде чем он сдвинулся вниз, раздвинул ноги Баки еще шире, освобождая себе место между них. Баки помнил, как извращенец развел ему бедра на столе, помнил бесчисленных техников ГИДРЫ, устраивающих его тело так, как им будет удобнее, но ни один из них не смотрел на него так, как на него смотрел Стив. Никто из них никогда не касался его так, как его касался Стив, тепло и страстно, если и грубо, то только потому что нетерпение делало его слегка неуклюжим. Стив замер, чтобы посмотреть ему между ног, где его палец входил в дырку Баки так, как никто больше не смотрел на него.

— Дай мне убедиться, что все в порядке, Бак, — Стив наклонился и надавил языком рядом с пальцем.

Баки застонал и запрокинул голову, невольно закрыв глаза, потому что он помнил эту сладкую нежную пытку с их первого раза со Стивом.

— Стиви, — выдохнул он. — Черт, черт, — он вцепился в волосы Стива, чтоб притянуть его к себе, но Стив продолжил мягко лизать и посасывать его там, уговаривая его тело еще больше расслабиться, сводя на ноль все его усилия, так будто он ни к кому и не ходил вчера, да и вообще когда-либо. Так будто он принадлежал только Стиву, будто секс никогда не причинял ему боли, потому что Стив хотел только, чтобы ему было хорошо.

Стив не хотел делать ему больно. Никогда. Стива не волновало, был он тесным или открытым, чистым или грязным, пока то, что они делали вместе, приносило им радость.

— Пожалуйста, — сумел сказать Баки. — Стив, трахни меня, скажи мне, скажи мне, что ты сделаешь это, сделай это…

— Тебе точно не будет больно? — дыхание Стива касалось его дырки так тепло и так мягко, и уже два пальца Стива двигались внутри, и им почти не приходилось вдавливаться туда силой.

Баки покачал головой.

— Все отлично, Стиви, просто, просто скажи мне…

Он уже сам не помнил, что именно он хотел услышать от Стива, только знал, что ему нужно это. Знал, что это важно. Ему нужно было это знать, нужно помнить. Ему казалось, он забыл в какой-то момент, в последнюю пару дней точно, и ему казалось, что забыть это было неправильно.

Пальцы Стива выскользнули наружу, и Стив снова сдвинулся, ложась на Баки, так что его член прижался к заднице Баки.

— Я всегда буду хотеть тебя, Бак, — сказал Стив, одной рукой удерживая лицо Баки так, чтобы тот смотрел ему в глаза. — Мне не важно, что ГИДРА делала с тобой. Плевать, если ты не похож на чертову девственницу на моем члене. Меня не волновало бы, если бы из тебя текло после целого взвода. Если ты скажешь мне, что хочешь меня, что я не сделаю тебе больно, если трахну…

— Не сделаешь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — Баки завозился, поднимая бедра и пытаясь надеться на член Стива. У Стива дыхание перехватило, когда головка его члена проскользнула внутрь Баки, и у Баки перехватило тоже. На мгновение он сжал ее совсем тесно, а потом привык и это стало легко. Это же был Стив. Со Стивом никогда не было больно. — Расскажи мне, расскажи мне…

— Я бы забрался на тебя прямо на том столе, — продолжил Стив, тепло дыша Баки в ухо.

Баки буквально мог ощутить это: холод стола под ним и тепло Стива, накрывшее его сверху, согревая его. Член Стива скользнул глубоко внутрь, заполняя пустоту, подходя там, где никто больше не подходил ему.

— И я бы любил тебя, — продолжил Стив. — И если бы ты хотел, чтобы я тебя трахал, я бы трахал тебя, пока ты не перестал бы чувствовать ничего кроме меня. Я бы сделал тебе так хорошо, Бак, так приятно…

Ладонь Стива обхватила член Баки. Он был таким же твердым, как член Стива внутри него, который трахал его так плавно, и сладко, и глубоко, давая ему все то, в чем он так нуждался. То, чего больше никто не мог ему дать.

— Меня не волновало бы, Бак, — повторил Стив, и Баки разобрал хлюпающий звук, с которым член Стива двигался в его заднице, его тело было мягким для Стива, приветствуя его в себе и увлекая его внутрь. — Мне не важно. Мне нужен только ты, каким бы я ни нашел тебя. Я хочу только, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо, я только…

Стив попал куда надо, и трение его члена внутри так удачно совпало с движениями его руки на собственном члене Баки. Баки чуть не разрыдался, когда кончил. Его задница сжалась вокруг Стива, когда его накрыло волной удовольствия, и если в этот момент и было капельку больно, то это только напомнило ему о том, что ему никогда не бывает больно со Стивом. Стив не хотел причинять ему боли.

Стив не двигался, пока Баки не обмяк без сил под ним.

— Давай, дружище, — лениво прошептал Баки. — Хочу, чтобы и тебе было хорошо.

Стив выдохнул дрожащий смешок.

— Мне никогда не было лучше, Бак. И не могло быть. — Он уже снова двигался, толкаясь все быстрее. — Боже… _Боже_ , что ты делаешь со мной, Бак.

Баки потянулся к нему, зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, бормоча всякую ерунду и целуя его потное лицо, пока Стив не замер снова над ним. Баки мог чувствовать, как его член подергивается внутри, когда он кончает, мог слышать, как дыхание Стива дрожало, пока Стив не наклонился и не нашел рот Баки в поцелуе.

Они лежали вместе в молчании, и в голове у Баки было очень тихо и ясно, пазл наконец сошелся. Это даже была не самая сложная головоломка, и все же он потратил целый день вчера, пытаясь впихнуть квадратный кусок в круглое отверстие, вот такая заебенная ассоциация, потому что какие-то гребанные мудаки потратили до хрена много времени, приучая его считать квадратное круглым.

— Так вот почему ты не хотел, — пробормотал Баки. Ему следовало оставить эту тему в покое, или Стив рано или поздно заинтересуется, что он собственно делал вчера, а Стиву этого знать не следовало. Просто Баки нужно было услышать это еще раз. — Позапрошлой ночью. Ты просто не хотел, чтобы мне было больно.

— Я не хочу, чтобы страдал из-за меня, Бак, — согласился Стив, целуя его, пока они устраивались для сна. — Никогда.


End file.
